The Perks of a Wheelchair
by JGong
Summary: First slash fic ever! Season 5, Lucas shows Nathan the upsides of being in a wheelchair. Slash, Scottcest. Don't like? Don't read. Oneshot. Complete. Reviews are appreciated!


**The Perks of a**** Wheelchair** – A Season 5 Lathan Oneshot. Slash, scottcest, all that fun stuff. I own nothing.

"Fuck!" I hear as I walk down the stairs into the foyer. I shake my head as I walk towards where the sound was coming from to find a very frustrated Nathan trying to move around the living room in his wheelchair. I furrow my eyebrows as I step further into the room.

"What's wrong?" Nathan finally notices that I am in the room and gives me a disgruntled look.

"It's this damn wheelchair. I think the left wheel is jammed or something. I can't get it to move," my impatient brother speaks through gritted teeth. As I continue to watch Nathan, a small smile comes to my face. It's not that I get pleasure in Nate's strife and annoyance; he just looks so damn cute when he is frustrated.

I walk further towards him, "Let me take a look at it." I bent over to examine the left side of his wheelchair to find that somehow the left side wheel lock had been engaged, locking the wheel in place. I push the latch up,

"It was just locked. Maybe you accidently bumped it getting in and out of it at some point today, or maybe it caught on something." I turned to look up at Nathan who now has a small smirk on his face. "What?" I ask as a small smile appears on my own.

Nathan looked down at me, continuing to grin, "Nothing, it's just that I could get use to have you bent over in front of me like this."

I laugh as a stand up, now towering over my little brother. "Easy boy, it's not play time yet."

Our relationship changed after Nathan's accident. With being thrown through the window and the spinal damage paralyzing his legs from the piece of glass that had embedded itself in his back, Nathan had taken a turn for the worst. Sure he had Haley and Jamie, but what good was a father that couldn't walk was what Nathan said over and over. Even with the doctor's prognosis that within a couple months and with extensive physical therapy that Nathan would be able to walk again, he still knew that his dreams of playing professional basketball were over. And with that, Nathan took to the bottle.

This continued for a couple months and was the direct result of his and Haley's divorce. Haley said that she couldn't stay married to a man who had given up on his family and his life and that Jamie would not have a drunk for a father. After the divorce papers were signed Haley was gone and took Jamie with her and Nathan was left with the ghost of his pasts to haunt him.

That was when I had decided to move in with him, and determined to get Nathan back to the man he use to be. It wasn't easy, but eventually Nathan's drinking had stopped and he was going to physical therapy regularly. I had taken on the task of taking care of my brother, in more ways then one.

I don't remember exactly when the relationship went from just brothers to brothers and lovers. I think it was one day when Nathan was in a drunken haze. I was helping him into bed when he muttered that he loved me. Then before I knew it, Nathan's lips were on mine. The kiss broke and we just stared at each other. Nathan was about to say he was sorry when my lips crashed into his and we fell onto the bed. Clothing was shed and the rest was history. We knew it was wrong, that brothers didn't do what we did, but we didn't care. We were all each other had and this was just the beginning of something we didn't understand, but neither one cared to.

"I hate this damn wheelchair." Nathan exclaimed as he slowly maneuvered himself so that he was facing me.

"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad Nate," my eyes falling to meet his.

"You can't be serious!" Nathan grunted, "I can't do a damn thing in this contraption. I can't move. I can't go take a piss or shower or change my clothes by myself. It's big and bulky and gets in the way of everything. I can't go down the stairs. This fucking wheelchair is ruining my life!" Nathan forehead wrinkled from anger was he went on his raid.

I stood still and chuckled at his little outburst before speaking. "Yes, but that's what you have me for, to help you with all of that. Besides, I can think of at least one good thing about being in a wheelchair." A mischievous grin filled my face as I leaned down on my knees so that I was at Nathan's level.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Nathan huffed, obviously still mad about the predicament he is in.

I smile as I lean in closer closing the space between us. "Well, it starts here." I licked my lips quickly before slowly lowering them on top of Nathan's. The kiss started out soft but grew with passion as I felt Nathan's tongue slide against my lips. I granted him access with a grin as our tongues collided in one of the hottest kisses I ever had.

The need for air became eminent as the kiss broke and I continued kisses down his neck, "And it continues here." My voice was barely audible as I licked and kissed my way down his neck, suckling the sensitive skin up above his collarbone.

A moan expelled from Nathan's lips as his head leaned back. He quickly pulled up and off his shirt so that I could continue my trail of kisses. My hands reached down to grasp at Nathan's crotch. I felt an expansion of denim as Nathan's member reacted to my touch.

As I continued my downward assault on Nathan's body, I stopped at each nipple. My tongue darted out as I licked and sucked the sensitive nubs till they hardened and continued south. "It goes down here," my tongue traced Nate's abs as I slowly rubbed his hardened member, which gets another moan of pleasure from Nathan from the friction.

I stopped tracing his abs as I finally reach my destination. I look up grinning at Nathan, who is staring down at me, awaiting my next move. "And, it ends here." I pull the button of his jeans loose and, using my teeth, unzipped his fly. My hand slowly reaches in and grabs Nathan's length as I gently guide it out of its cotton lair. Nathan's cock is oozing pre cum as I slowly bend down and slowly lick the tip. I can see the pleasure in Nathan's eyes as he watches me. I smirk and then slowly descend on my brother's shaft, slowly taking in the head.

My tongue swirls around as I play with the slit, causing shivers to travel through Nathan's body. Slowly, I lower my mouth on Nathan's respectable eight inches. A couple inches at a time, each time returning back to the head to tease it some more before my nose touches his cotton boxers and his whole eight inches is down my throat.

I slowly move my head up and down, starting at a nice solid pace. I hear my name being moaned and I slowly moving a bit faster. I then start humming as my head bobs up and down on Nathan's shaft. I feel Nathan's hand in my hair, pushing me farther down on his length until I have no choice but to continue to deep throat him.

I pick up more speed as Nathan's moans grow longer and louder until my name spills from his lips in a cry of complete pleasure. I continue humming as my head continues bobbing until I hear Nathan's exasperated voice.

"Luke – Lucas, I'm-" My speed picks up until I feel warm liquid shoot into my mouth and down my throat as Nathan's head flies back and he is screaming my name. I slow my speed and suck Nathan for all he's worth. I quickly swallow as much as I can until all of Nathan's seed is gone.

Taking my mouth off of Nathan's cock, I look up grinning to see a spent Nathan; eyes closed as he comes down from his post orgasmic euphoria. Finally his eyes met mine and a grin appeared on his face.

"That- was- amazing," he practically panted as he finally caught his breath.

I continued my smirk as I stand up off my knees. "Did you expect anything less?"

Nate chuckled and shook his head, "So maybe this thing isn't so bad." His hands slide on the frame of the wheelchair. I just chuckle before leaning back down and whispering in his ear.

"If you think that was great, just wait till you get out of this wheelchair. Who knows, maybe you can be on top next time. But of course, you gotta get out of this thing first and cut this David Cassidy hair."

A seductive grin starts at the corners of my mouth as I see Nathan's mind spinning at all his different fantasies. I then begin to walk towards the kitchen, only to hear Nathan following behind me.

"Hey wait, maybe I should go do a session now. Do they have physical therapy on Sundays? Maybe I should schedule a haircut for tomorrow." I laugh as I enter the kitchen. I had just given Nathan all the motivation he needed.

The End.


End file.
